Fun with James and Sirius
by existence555
Summary: "It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little." A collection of the moments that Sirius, James, and Lily shared. Probably plenty of James/Lily.
1. Fun in Transfiguration

**A/N: I watched the first seven movies in preparation for my midnight show for the eighth, and I was inspired by Sirius in the third one. These are just going to be different moments that James, Lily, and Sirius spent together. First Harry Potter fic! Review, please! :)**

When Lily was in Transfiguration, she made sure to write down everything Professor McGonagall said. As this required all of her attention, she could not hear the Marauders whispering behind her.

Finally, Sirius resorted to throwing a roll of parchment at her.

"Evans!" he whispered loudly. "Evans, turn around!"

"Shut up, Black!" Severus hissed from the next table. "Can't you see she's not interested in talking to you?"

"We weren't interested in talking to you, Snivellus," James retorted. "Evans!"

Lily finally turned around, glaring at all of them.

"This is a _class_, Potter," she told him. "And some people actually want to pay attention."

"Not us," Sirius grinned, earning a laugh from Peter and an exasperated smile from Remus.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys have something to say?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the Quidditch match tomorrow," James shrugged. "After all, Snivellus won't be in the Gryffindor stands to guide you through your first match, so I thought I'd have the honor."

Severus was too angry to retort, so he followed Lily's earlier reaction and rolled his eyes.

Lily looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was still teaching, before replying.

"I have to finish the Potions essay," she said. "I won't be able to make it."

"Lighten up, Lily," Remus broke in. "That's not due till the end of next week. Besides, Quidditch matches are an experience."

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm not coming with you, Black," Lily said rudely. "Or you, Potter."

She turned to Remus, the only Marauder she actually considered a friend.

"But I guess I'll have to go," Lily admitted. "It does sound fun."

"It will be," James assured her, smirking at Severus as if he had won something.

"You arrogant—" Severus began.

"Sev, he's not worth it!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius appeared to be about to say something rude about Severus' nose, but his mouth closed abruptly, and he sat up straight. A satisfied Lily turned back around, only to find Professor McGonagall standing in front of her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your conversation, Black," she said.

"No, Professor, we were just about finished," Sirius assured her, smiling.

James started to laugh, but stopped when Professor McGonagall turned to him.

"Potter, Black, detention today," she frowned. "Miss Evans, you will join them."

"But, Professor!" Lily protested. "I didn't even—"

"No excuses, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall cut her off. "I will not tolerate disrespect in my own classroom."

As the Transfiguration professor made her way back to the front of the classroom, Lily sighed.

"I've never been given detention before," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, Evans," Sirius laughed. "James and I will be right there with you."

It took all of Lily's self composure not to scream.


	2. Fun in the Library

Lily wandered through the library, looking for new books to read. At this point, she had read about and started practicing advanced magic, so she had to go further and further into the library to find the right books. She glanced around at the shelves, occasionally pulling out a book and examining its contents.

As she looked at a book about casting a corporeal Patronus, she continued walking and ended up bumping into someone, causing her to trip and clutch at his shirt to support herself.

Unfortunately, when she looked up, Lily met the amused eyes of Sirius Black.

"Feeling clumsy, Evans?" he asked.

"What are you doing in a library?" Lily retorted, dusting herself off. "Is that a book you're holding?"

Sirius immediately put the book on a nearby shelf, but not before Lily caught the title. She wondered why he was reading about Animagi but decided not to ask.

"If you must know, I'm expecting company," Sirius smirked. "Pretty company at that."

"I'm glad you think I'm pretty, Sirius."

Lily turned around to find James grinning at her.

"Both of you in the library!" she exclaimed, no longer able to hide her surprise. "What are you guys up to? Are Remus and Peter here too?"

James and Sirius exchanged glances before James spoke again.

"That's not important," he shrugged. "I have a far more important question for _you_, Evans."

"Well then, by all means," Lily told him. "Ask away."

"Why did you have to go and break my heart?" James sighed. "I've pursued you since we met, and it turns out you love my own best friend."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James cut her off.

"What exactly were you doing with Sirius in this sketchy part of the library?" he asked.

"Look, I was just trying to find a book to read," Lily explained. "Then, I stumbled upon Sirus here, and—"

"And started snogging him!" James exclaimed, as if he had caught them in the act.

"I'm leaving!" Lily declared. "You are both insufferable!"

James and Sirius both moved to block the already thin space between the shelves.

"We can't just let you leave now, Evans," Sirius said. "After all, you caught us in the _library_."

"Think about what it could do to our reputation!" James urged her. "We're swearing you to secrecy."

"I actually have other things to do," Lily told them. "So, if you would just move out of my way…"

When they didn't budge, she pulled her wand out of her robes.

"Yeah, right," Sirius laughed. "As if you would break a school rule and use magic against us."

"Try me," Lily dared him.

James and Sirius nodded to each other, grinned at her, and continued to stand still.

"Well, I guess you're right," she sighed. "I'm not going to use magic against you."

Neither of them saw Lily's fingers curl into a fist, so she managed to punch James, leaving him with a bruised area around one of his eyes.

"Ouch," James muttered, bringing his hand to the bruise to feel the damage. "That actually hurt, Evans."

"That was awesome!" Sirius chuckled. "I guess that's what happens when you get between Evans and her homework."

"Then, remember that you're still in between me and my homework," Lily warned him.

Sirius put up his hands in defeat before stepping aside so that she could continue walking.

"Good decision," Lily smiled. "See you later!"

James could only stare in disbelief as she walked away. Then, he looked over at his best friend, who had just breathed a relieved sigh.

"Let's never speak of this again," they agreed simultaneously.

**A/N: Inspired by the time Hermione punched Draco. Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Fun with Kissing Contests

**A/N: These aren't supposed to be in any sort of order, by the way. Sorry for the late update. Review!**

Lily bit her lip, trying not to smile at the Marauders' spirited discussion. She was eating breakfast in the Great Hall with some friends, but they were so busy finishing the Potions essay that they weren't talking at all. So, she decided to listen to the Marauders' conversation, which had proved to be exceedingly entertaining.

"Listen, guys," Sirius told them. "I love you all, but let's be honest. I could definitely kiss the most girls in one day."

"As if," James snorted. "Why would they kiss you when they know that I exist?"

"If I were a girl, I would not want to kiss either of you," Remus declared.

Peter laughed; he did not disagree with Remus, but he was too shy to voice his agreement.

"You know what this means," Sirius grinned.

"Do you mean to challenge me?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sirius smirked.

"Fine, then," James nodded. "You won't be so smug when you've lost."

"Your time begins now!" Peter piped up finally, excited to watch them compete.

Sirius looked around for a few moments before his eyes landed on his first target. An amused Lily realized that the poor girl was sitting right next to her, as Sirius made his way toward her.

"Hello, Mary," he said smoothly.

"Shove off, Black," Lily told him. "She's not interested."

Mary looked at her in confusion.

"Not interested in what, Lily?" she asked.

"Kissing me," Sirius grinned. "I've been eyeing your lips since—"

"Ten seconds ago when he and James decided to have a competition," Lily broke in.

Mary studied the good looking boy for a few seconds.

"Fine," she agreed. "I'll do it."

Lily's jaw dropped as Sirius leaned forward to give Mary a kiss that lasted much too long for Lily's liking. When they parted, Mary was dazed.

"Thank you very much," Sirius smiled.

He then gave Lily a sarcastic salute before walking away.

"We should hang out sometime, Mary!" Sirius called back to them.

Lily gave her friend a disgusted look; Mary giggled like a little girl.

Sirius walked back to his friends, a smug look pasted on his face.

"That's one for me," he told James.

"Don't get cocky," James replied. "We'll see what happens by the end of the day."

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"How do I know you won't cheat?" he asked.

James turned to Remus and Peter.

"You guys can keep track," James suggested. "Peter can cover Sirius, and Remus can cover me."

"Great," Remus replied. "I've always wanted to spend a day watching you snog random students, James."

"It's decided then," Sirius agreed.

He slapped Peter on the back, causing juice to splutter out of the smaller boy's mouth.

Late in the night, the Marauders congregated in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was sitting across the room with three of her friends, as they did their homework for tomorrow and she did her homework for next week.

"James," Sirius said.

"Sirius," James answered.

"Same time?" Sirius proposed.

"Same time," James agreed.

Sirius nodded to Peter; James nodded to Remus.

"Fourteen," Peter and Remus said simultaneously.

James and Sirius glared at each other.

"We have to settle this somehow," James sighed.

Sirius looked around the room.

"I've kissed every girl in here," he frowned. "Except…"

He and James both looked across the room.

"Evans," James finished. "Except Evans."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Peter warned.

"Definitely not," Remus agreed. "She'd kill both of you."

James and Sirius didn't even hear them; they were already across the room.

"Good evening, Lily," Sirius smiled.

"You look lovely, as always," James added.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I have work to do," she told them. "So don't—"

She was cut off by a kiss. Everybody in the room turned to look at the daring boy, and their gasps blended into one horrified sound.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She stood up and pulled out her wand, her green eyes wide with anger. James stood by dumbly, his jaw hanging open.

"I win, James!" Sirius called, as he ran.

"BLACK, YOU GET BACK HERE!" Lily shouted, running after him. "I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU SO BADLY THAT MADAM POMFREY WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER, YOU STUPID GIT!"

A few hours later, Sirius got into bed, wincing from the boils on his face.

"Sirius, is that you?" James mumbled, from the bed next to him.

"Yeah, mate," Sirius smirked. "I made it out alive. Evans got me pretty good though."

"Speaking of Evans," James began.

He looked around before beginning to speak again.

"I think I like her, Sirius," James sighed. "Really."

Sirius threw back his head and laughed, his entire body shaking with the effort.

"I guess I better not kiss her again," Sirius said finally.

"No," James replied. "Probably not."

After a few moments of silence, Sirius chuckled again.

"She does have nice lips," Sirius remarked.

James rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his best friend.


	4. Fun with James' Secret

**A/N: I know that it's been a while, but hopefully you guys are still interested in reading! There was a while where I was a bit uninspired, but I'm back, so I hope you like it! Just a reminder, these aren't in any kind of order. Review :) **

"Good evening, Evans!" Sirius called loudly.

Lily cringed.

"Hello, Sirius," she replied. "Your breath smells lovely."

"Thank you!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm drunk!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations on the win," she told him.

In truth, she was stalling. It wouldn't be long before he started spewing stupidity, but she wanted to delay it for as long as possible.

"Thank you!" Sirius repeated.

Lily enjoyed a few moments of blissful silence before he opened his mouth again.

"You know, Evans," he said, his speech slurred. "You have really pretty eyes."

Lily laughed as Sirius scooted closer to her.

"That's the best you can do?" she asked. "I have heard so many things about your excessive charm, and now you've gone and disappointed me."

"I was just telling the truth," Sirius sighed, looking hurt.

He muttered something under his breath, and Lily returned to her Potions essay.

"I would never go after you, Evans," Sirius said eventually.

She was shocked for a moment; she'd never heard the notorious Sirius Black say that he wouldn't pursue a girl.

"And why is that?" Lily wondered aloud.

She pushed her insecurities down as she waited for his answer.

"It's a secret," Sirius laughed.

"Oh?" Lily said. "You can trust me, Black."

Giving the empty room around them a conspiratorial glance, Sirius leaned in towards her.

"Somebody else already _fancies_ you," Sirius whispered.

Lily snorted; it was just like Sirius to make up lies while drunk.

"Don't believe me?" Sirius asked. "Why not ask James? I'll go get him!"

"You do that," Lily agreed, rolling her eyes.

He left, and Lily happily went back to her Potions essay. For the next few minutes, she tried to figure out the purpose of essence of newt, but she was saved from the essay by Sirius's return. This time, he was dragging James along with him.

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm back, like I told you I would be! I brought James."

"What the hell are you talking about, Padfoot?" James asked him.

"She didn't believe me, Prongs!" Sirius replied, outraged. "I couldn't just let her insult my honor like that!"

"No need to be so dramatic," Lily told him. "Especially when you're the one making things up."

Sirius turned to James with an agonized look on his face.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?!" he asked.

"Evans, I'm very sorry about this," James sighed. "My friend has had a bit too much, you understand."

"It's not the firewhiskey!" Sirius insisted. "Damn it all, James! She doesn't believe that somebody fancies her."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Black," she sighed. "Who would believe that?"

"Why wouldn't you believe that, Evans?" James asked.

Lily looked at him in surprise, and James merely stared back at her.

"No need to make fun of me, Potter," Lily told him.

"You're bloody brilliant!" James retorted. "And damn pretty too."

"Honestly, I think you've had a bit too much too," Lily laughed. "You two should get off to bed. Congratulations again on the victory. The match was great."

"You're right!" James exclaimed. "We should go. Not to bed though, the night is still young. Come on, mate. Let's leave the lovely Lily to her essay."

James turned to leave and motioned for Sirius to follow behind him.

"I'm coming, mate!" Sirius called. "I just need a second. Go on without me."

"Alright, but the girls aren't going to kiss themselves, Padfoot!" James replied.

Once James was gone, Sirius grinned at Lily.

"I told you someone fancied you, Evans," he said. "Do you believe me now?"

"Potter?" Lily laughed. "James Potter? You must be out of your mind, Black."

"Am I?" Sirius retorted, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "James Potter, who within about a minute, called you brilliant, pretty, and lovely?"

"That's him making fun of me!" Lily protested. "Besides, he had to be drunk."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Evans," Sirius chuckled, starting to leave the room. "If you come to the party, you'll see. James Potter isn't going to kiss a single girl tonight, and you're the reason why."

Lily snorted.

"Potter, not kissing a single girl after a win?" she said incredulously. "That's just not possible."

"Why don't you come and find out?" Sirius dared her.

Lily rolled her eyes but soon became too curious to resist. She wandered into the party, which seemed like it was one giant snogging session. However, James Potter was conspicuously without a girl hanging off his mouth, a rare occurrence, especially after a victory.

As soon as Lily noticed this phenomenon, her breath caught in her throat. She knew that Sirius had to have been telling the truth—James Potter fancied her.

And of course, at that very moment, she made eye contact with him. He smiled instantly, and Lily… Well, Lily fled.


	5. Fun in Detention

**A/N: Poor Lily gets stuck in detention with James and Sirius. But it's not all bad, right? Review, please! :) **

Professor Binns looked at the three students left in the classroom gravely.

"You three are here for detention," he announced. "And I expect you to give me a few hours worth of lines today for what you've done."

"So, what are the magic words for today, Professor?" James asked.

"How about 'James fancies a Prefect'?" Sirius suggested.

"How about 'Sirius snogs Slytherins'?" James proposed. "It's even alliterative!"

"How about you both shut up?" Lily groaned. "Professor Binns, I didn't even do anything! Can I leave?"

"Sit down, Lucy," Professor Binns ordered absentmindedly. "You're a troublemaker too, I know it."

"I'm a Prefect!" Lily protested.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, Evans," he told her. "You know Binns never has any idea what he's saying. Just go with it, will you? Be a sport, for once in your life."

"I've got a good one, Professor!" James exclaimed. "How about 'Lily Evans has a stick up her—"

"Potter, that is quite enough!" Lily shouted.

"It is, Miss Everton," Professor Binns agreed. "You troublemakers will write out 'I am a troublemaker' for the next two hours until I return. I expect that you will have it written out many times."

With that, he floated through the door and out of the classroom.

"Old Binns, as original as always," Sirius muttered.

"Five Galleons says he forgets about us," James snorted.

"Only a madman would take that bet," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Wormtail probably would," James shrugged.

"Exactly like I said," Sirius replied good-naturedly. "Only a madman would take that bet."

He and James burst into laughter, while Lily just glared at them.

"Are you two pleased with yourselves?" she asked. "Now I have to write pointless lines for the next few hours, stuck in this classroom with idiots!"

Sirius looked around for a few seconds and then back at her.

"Idiots?" he asked. "Where are they, Evans?"

"Ugh!" Lily exclaimed, throwing a book at him.

With the grace of a boy who had dodged many a flying object, Sirius avoided the book.

"Is that any way for a Prefect to act?" James inquired, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"The lady is angry, James," Sirius told him. "And it's perfectly understandable, we did get her in trouble."

"Well, we should make it up to her," James suggested. "Do you fancy some chocolate, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned.

"I'm always up for chocolate, Prongs," he replied. "And I happen to know that one Lily Evans happens to _adore_ Honeydukes."

Lily looked from one boy to the other, getting increasingly exasperated.

"What are you two babbling on about?" she snapped. "We have lines to do in case you've forgotten."

"Oh, _lines_," Sirius said dismissively, with a wave of his hand. "I'd much rather go to Hogsmeade than do _lines_."

"Me too," James declared. "Shall we start then? Have you got them? We're taking Evans too, right?"

"How could we ever leave your lady love behind?" Sirius smirked. "And yes, of course I've got them."

"Got what?" Lily asked curiously.

"Everything you need, Lily Evans," James answered.

Sirius pretended to gag.

"Keep it in your pants, will you?" he told his friend. "I don't want to be sick before Honeydukes. Anyway, I've got four, so we're good. Here, Evans. Take one."

Lily hesitantly stretched out her hand to take a suspicious blue quill from Sirius.

"I've already got a quill, Black," she informed him.

"Not one like this," Sirius grinned.

She looked at him questioningly, so he took out a roll of parchment and wrote '_I am a troublemaker_' with his own blue quill. Once he was done with the sentence, he released the quill, but amazingly, it kept on writing that same sentence, over and over again.

"New from Zonko's," Sirius explained proudly. "Designed for lines. Give it a go."

Lily knew she shouldn't have, but she reasoned that she hadn't misbehaved and therefore didn't deserve the detention anyway. So, she wrote out her own sentence and watched in amazement as the blue quill did the same for her.

"I love magic," she smiled.

Meanwhile, James had set up his lines too, so he stood up.

"Ready to go then?" he asked, looking at the other two students.

"Go where?" Lily laughed. "You can't be seriously thinking about going to Hogsmeade."

"We're not _thinking_ about it," James told her. "We're going! And you are most welcome to come with us."

"And why would I want to come Hogsmeade with you, Potter?" Lily asked.

"I know for a fact that you're out of the chocolate with the caramel that you so love," James replied, not missing a beat. "Sirius and I feel bad for getting you in trouble, so we'll help you get some."

"I don't feel bad," Sirius said. "But you can come along, Evans. As long as you leave that damned stick behind."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What stick?" she asked, oblivious.

"Why, the one that's up your—" Sirius began.

"You'll have to excuse Sirius!" James interrupted. "He doesn't talk to girls much, you see."

"That's because I'm busy doing other things with them," Sirius said, with a wolfish grin.

"Black, was that really necessary?" Lily sighed.

"Time is ticking away, Evans," Sirius informed her, not bothering to address her question. "Are you coming or not?"

Lily glanced down at her roll of parchment, where her blue quill was still at work.

"Will we get caught?" she asked.

The boys evidently took great offense to that, as they looked at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Who do you think you're dealing with here?" James asked.

"We're not first-years anymore!" Sirius insisted.

"Fine, fine!" Lily said, putting up a hand in surrender. "Let's go then."

Sirius blinked, surprised.

"Really?" he asked. "You're not going to report us?"

"I may be a Prefect, but I need my caramel," Lily told him. "Besides, I'd love to see how you get into Hogsmeade."

"Sorry, Evans," James said. "Can't reveal such important secrets to you."

"_Obscuro_," Sirius added, pointing his wand at Lily.

A blindfold appeared over Lily's eyes.

"Potter, Black!" she cried out. "This isn't funny!"

She felt a hand take hers, and she struggled to pull her fingers away.

"It's just me, Evans," James told her. "Calm down. Sirius is leading the way, but you'll have to bear with me until we get there."

"For all this trouble, you had better pay for my chocolate too," Lily grumbled.

"That's fine," James agreed.

"What?!" Lily asked in surprise. "Don't be ridiculous. I didn't mean it, Potter."

"I did," James replied.

"Mate, this isn't a date!" Sirius called back. "I'm not coming on a date with you two! _This isn't a date_!"

Despite his protests, years later, they would all agree that not only was it a date, it was their very first.


End file.
